Cermin
by Kenzeira
Summary: Cermin tidak pernah berbohong. Asa(sr)Iso. Selir!Isogai, RajaHarem!Gakuhou. Keraton AU. Dedikasi untuk Ratu Obeng.


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

[ **C** E **R** M **I** N]

Dedikasi untuk **Ratu Obeng** : Keraton AU

* * *

"Jangan kau menyesal. Langkahmu ini membawa kemakmuran kepada orang-orang yang kau kasihi. Percayalah."

Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak—bukan, melainkan tidak diberi kesempatan (apa sekiranya yang bisa ia lakukan andaikan tawaran itu ia tutup dengan gelengan kepala selain kembali bergelut bersama ladang pertanian, bercocok tanam, menjadi suruhan tuan tanah). Terlebih, ketika sepasang mata sayu itu mendadak saja berkilauan, menaruh harapan diikuti sepasang mata lain yang juga menjadi tanggungjawabnya. Isogai tidak punya pilihan selain menerima (tanpa memedulikan perasaan bergejolak yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi diri, entah kenapa, barangkali mengingat segenap kekejaman sang raja dan putra mahkota).

Begitulah mengapa ia berakhir di tempat ini; ruangan megah dengan ukiran kayu sedemikian rupa, cangkir-cangkir emas berhiaskan batu permata, tempat tidur (permukaannya dipenuhi bunga-bunga, bertabur abstrak, harum namun menimbulkan kesan yang … yang mengerikan; seumpama ritual pemanggilan arwah leluhur dan bukannya merayakan malam pertama). Kemudian, cermin besar tinggi memanjang—benar-benar besar, seandainya bergelung di atas tempat tidur, sudah pasti cermin itu merefleksikannya sempurna.

Isogai memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi kumal, pakaiannya tidak compang-camping. Sepenuhnya, ia telah menjelma orang lain; kerupawanan yang disayangkan, berakhir menjadi selir seorang raja yang dikenal karena kebengisannya (ya, ya, tidak ada lagi raja lain selain Asano Gakuhou dan putra mahkota yang juga sama-sama menurunkan sifat kebengisan itu; Asano Gakushuu). Ia bertanya-tanya bakal jadi apa ia sehabis ini, apakah setelah persanggamaan usai, ia hanya akan menjadi koleksi dari sekian puluh selir lain.

 _Tapi, itu lebih baik._

Isogai menghela napas, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Tinggal menunggu waktu—dua jam lagi, sang raja hendak bertandang ke kamarnya, lantas sebagai seorang selir, ia akan melakukan tugasnya; melayani dengan sebaik mungkin. Debaran di dada terus saja menggila, lebih-lebih setelah memandang setoples lulur yang diberikan seorang pelayan kerajaan, memintanya untuk membasuh tubuh agar wangi kesukaan raja menempeli tubuhnya.

Perlahan, kain jatuh satu demi satu. Ia masih berdiri, memandang cermin, memandang pantulannya; bersih, rupawan, telanjang—seumpama bayi, murni lagi polos, namun semua itu bakal dikhianati dunia. Ia akan berubah menjadi manusia busuk (yang terus tumbuh, mengakar, sulit lepas; kesombongan, sebab-akibat dari apa yang selama ini tidak ia dapatkan: harta dan kemewahan). Namun … namun, ya, ia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu mengerikan semacam itu tumbuh dan berakar pada dirinya, ia ingin tetap menjadi Isogai; dihantam kemiskinan, ditinggal mati ayahnya, menjadi tulang-punggung keluarga, dan ia tetaplah Isogai. Terus, terus, berusaha keluar dari segala macam kesulitan hidup.

Tak peduli meski harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya.

(Tapi, sekali lagi, ia mencoba mengingatkan diri sendiri; kebahagiaannya adalah kemakmuran keluarga—Ibu serta dua adiknya, tak perlu takut kekurangan uang, tak perlu takut uang sewa rumah, tak perlu … tak perlu menakutkan apa pun. Cukup hidup dan bahagia.)

Sialnya, Isogai tak mampu menampik kesunyian pada sepasang mata di hadapannya itu—merefleksikan begitu sempurna. Apakah hidup itu hanya begini. Maksudnya, apakah memang demikian tujuan ia terlahir ke muka bumi, menjadi penyelamat sementara ia sendiri sebetulnya butuh diselamatkan. Tidak, tidak, keegoisan tidak boleh memenuhi hati. Ia harus tetap menjadi Isogai yang tersenyum dalam keadaan apa pun.

Harum menenangkan menguar dari aroma lulur. Mengoles sedikit demi sedikit, memenuhi tubuh. Ia putuskan untuk duduk menghadap cermin. Setengah jam sebelum raja bertandang, ia telah selesai mempersiapkan diri. Selepas menaburkan lulur di sepanjang tubuh, memijat-mijatnya, membasuhnya di kamar mandi, membersihkan segala sudut, tanpa cela. Dan kini, ia cuma tinggal menunggu sang raja.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bercermin sambil menungguku."

Gakuhou melihatnya— _lelaki itu_ , duduk di tepian ranjang, memandangi diri pada cermin besar, matanya yang semula kosong-melompong seketika dipenuhi keterkejutan, ditambah gerakan refleks yang kaku. Menarik. Ia selalu suka pada pemuda polos yang berkorban demi apa saja (entah untuk mendapatkan uang atau memang murni karena menginginkan keluarganya yang miskin dan sengsara itu bahagia), sebab, pertunjukan akan lebih menyenangkan; bakal ada keraguan, ketakutan, menggigil, meminta ampun lantas diakhiri dengan kenikmatan yang datang dari rangsangan tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia melangkah mendekat, merayu, si lelaki muda tampak gugup.

"Namamu?"

"I-Isogai Yuuma."

"Ah, Yuuma. Nama yang cantik."

Helai rambut di kening si pemuda ia sibak. Isogai Yuuma … ia terkadang menyayangkan kehidupan yang akan disia-siakan lelaki itu di sini; terpenjara dan tak mampu melarikan diri karena statusnya sebagai selir (entah keberapa, agaknya ia sedikit lupa). Tapi merasa kasihan bukan sifatnya. Ia lantas memandangi belah bibir tipis kemerahan itu—tergigit, pucuk hidungnya dipenuhi bintil-bintil keringat, kegugupan sekaligus ketakutan yang tak mampu disembunyikan, seberapa besar pun keinginan melenyapkan. Diciuminya bibir itu lembut tanpa paksaan.

Kain dilepaskan, membiarkan Isogai telanjang tanpa pertahanan. Lantas malam mengabur dalam kenangan yang barangkali sulit dilupa (tentu, kenangan buruk mengenai kepedihan tiada tara, menghantam memori pikiran, terbayang-bayang selamanya— _selamanya_ , sebab kenangan tersebut akan terus berepetisi, setiap malam, menggapai-gapai kemustahilan, menginginkan kebebasan namun pada akhirnya menyerah penuh, pasrah, nasib bukan bagaimana hari ini melainkan bagaimana persanggamaan liar itu akan berhenti).

Gakuhou tidak begitu peduli, ia sudah memiliki seorang istri dan putra mahkota; kedua hal itu baginya merupakan penghargaan berharga dalam hidup. Sementara sisa-sisa itu ia serahkan kepada para selir (selir yang telah mendapat persetujuan dari sang ratu, tentu saja), perempuan atau laki-laki tidak masalah selama tidak menimbulkan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan; keturunan dari rahim lain. Gakuhou sudah memiliki segalanya—segala-gala yang bisa ia sombongkan. Istana maha megah, kerajaan di mana rakyatnya tunduk dan patuh, serta selir yang menemaninya silih berganti.

Ia cukup bangga dengan hidupnya.

"Tapi yang demikian itu membuatmu semakin tamak."

Gakuhou tidak mengira kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Isogai tatkala ia bercerita mengenai kehidupannya sebagai raja.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menasehatiku?"

Pemuda itu masih berbaring, menyamping, memunggunginya. Gakuhou tertarik untuk mendekatkan bibir pada leher itu, mengecup, meniup, membikin si pemuda terperanjat. Ia semakin menyukainya, kalau boleh jujur. Isogai tidak seperti kebanyakan selir lain (memang benar, pada akhirnya mereka pasrah, namun ada sesuatu, entah apa, yang berbeda). Gakuhou mendesak, menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menasehati siapapun."

"Tapi kau selirku."

"Justru karena aku selirmu."

"Apakah karena itulah kau bercermin sebelum aku datang?"

"Cermin tidak pernah berbohong. Cermin menunjukkan apa yang memang harus ditunjukkan; keberadaanku, tempat tidur dan lain dan lain-lain."

"Sekarang, apa yang ditunjukkan cermin padamu. Katakan."

Isogai bergumam.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan, tidak pula terbayangkan, akan meluncur manis dari bibir seorang selir. Gakuhou memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri serta pantulan Isogai; dua lelaki yang sama-sama berbaring, saling memandang, menelisik, bertanya-tanya. _Apakah benar itu aku._

 _Aku melihatmu, Gakuhou-sama._

Cermin tidak pernah berbohong. Tapi apa yang Gakuhou lihat seakan bukan dirinya sendiri.[]

* * *

 **11:41 PM – 17 January 2017**

a/n:

isogai luluran sambil bercermin (setting: keraton) wakakakak kuo kalo rikues suka gitu #cubit (kemudian bertanya-tanya apakah keraton dan kerajaan itu sama /welp) semoga memuaskan~!


End file.
